The Arrival of Gargoylemon
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: A little role reversal. What would happen if Veemon was the one to have a darkness cause by a different digivoltion? Takes place in digimon 02 between storms of friendship and the good the bad and the digi.


**I don't own digimon or any of its products**

**Here is another au fanfic. What if there was a dark digivoltion in digimon adventure 02**

**Takes place during Ken's time as the digimon emperor. Between storm of friendship and The Good, the Bad, and the Digi**

**The Arrival of Gargoylemon**

As the group of dig destined were walking. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tk and Kairi.

Davis was looking at his d terminal. The grey device had showed him the new digiegg he got from fighting Agumon who was under the control of the dark rings. The team where happy they got their friend back put Davis got some more things on his mind.

"Check this out guys I've got two digieggs yes if I want Flamedramon I pick courage if I want Raidermon then I pick friendship." Davis kept playing with his D terminal excited at what he achieved as the group were walking through the desert.

Hawkmon sighed "I know it is an accomplishment for one to have more of the same power. But it would be nice to be noticed."

Gotomon nodded "Yeah we help with BlackMetalGreymon too" She sighed as Davis wasn't really paying attention to them.

Davis stopped and looked like he had an idea brewing in his head "Hey guys since Veemon got another digiegg that means he's probably going to need more power." Davis thought due to Veemon taking more energy by using the eggs it would probably mean more food would be needed for him to eat.

Veemon looked abit worried as he thought of how the other digimon were starting to look and feel towards him. He didn't want to get himself or anyone else into trouble but he didn't want to let down Davis at all.

Tk came up to Davis, "Davis armour digivoltion is different from the normal one. For a Digimon to normal digivolve they need to eat so they can build up their energy. For armour they only need to activate the eggs." TK was trying to talk some sense in the leader so they wouldn't waste so many provisions.

Cody looked at the group hoping no friction was coming between them. Tk and Davis would usually have their fights due to the relationships with Kairi. But this wasn't the time to be fighting now. With a new digiegg in their team Ken would probably be trying new ways to beat them like he tried with Agumon.

Cody looked around and he noticed something very odd. As he looked closer he saw it was a coliseum one that the Roman would use in the games. He read about them in history class time from time again.

This gave him an idea to break the tension in the group "Hey guys I've got an idea why don't we try and walk over to that coliseum?" Cody pointed at the coliseum that waited before them.

Armadillomon walked a little further to check what his partner was saying. It took him a few minutes for him to register what a Coliseum was. But he soon got the idea of what it was.

"Cody's right folks come on its big enough to probably give us the rest we need. Who knows if we're lucky we might be able to find a candy store." Armadillomon smiled as he walked towards the coliseum.

As the group walked and entered the coliseum it looked exactly as it did in the pictures of a history book. The stands were orange and yellow, the strange thing was that there was a huge TV screen on the stands and two football goals.

Gotomon sat down on the sand "This place looks like a nice catnip." She said as she slowly sat down relaxing on the sand.

Kairi smiled "Where ever you go it's a catnip." She joked.

Yolei looked below her. She saw that there was a football underneath her. She took it up "Hey guys you feel like playing some football?"

Hawkmon looked at the ball strangely "Em what is the football if I may ask?"

Davis got the ball "Well you see there are two goals and a referee with some other players who are even numbers go all out. It's the best game ever." He said smiling thinking of his previous matches in the school.

"It will be the last game you play!" They all heard a voice behind them. When the team a Digimon appearing I the seats, he looked like a Gabumon only his fur was purple and so was his skin and horn were Purple.

Tk looked at the Digimon strangely "Who's the Gabumon look alike?"

Patamon spoke up "That's Psychemon he's mostly known for looking like Gabumon. But everyone thought he was a myth."

Psychemon smiled "Yes and now you're all in my trap." He took out what looked like a remote control. "Come out Saberdramon!" When he pressed the button the TV screen opened as a back giant bird appeared.

Yolei looked at the digimon "Hey that's looks like Birdramon but how come it's black?"

Psychemon jumped up onto Saberdramon's head "The Digimon Emperor will give me a good price for you punks. What's better for having someone delver your enemy's." The nasty Digimon chuckled.

Davis was really getting angry. He wanted to have a football game with his friends and digimon since it was kind of their day off. He wasn't going to let these look a like's ruin it. "You two are so dead. Veemon let's get going."

"Wait." Tk and Kari stopped as both Davis's and Kari's D terminals fell out. Kari looked at Veemon abit worried "Davis this could be a trap by Ken. He might want to do to Veemon what he did to Agumon please thing about this."

Davis wasn't letting go "I can't this creep is going to get what he asked for." Davis picked one of the D terminals that fell "And I'm the one who's going to teach this guy a lesson."

Davis and Veemon ran in front of Saberdramon. "Alright Veemon are you ready cause were going to blow these two to dig kingdom."

Veemon was sweating a little. He was a tiny bit worried it could go wrong and the whole plan would back fire on them. But Davis was his partner he trust him to win. "Okay Davis lets teach this fellah what it means to be a Mon."

Davis nodded with a smile "Digiarmour energise!"

As Dais spoke those words the D terminal activated. Veemon expected the Digi eggs of courage or friendship but he didn't get either.

**Veemon Armour Digivolve To Gargoylemon the Demon of Light**

As the light faded were Veemon had been standing was a large white dragon. It had a white mouth with to feather ears coming out of its head and two angle wings out of its bad. It was also wearing blue ribbons and had a sun tattoo on its arm like Angemon did.

Gargoylemon looked at his enemy's scanning everything around him. He looked closely at Saberdramon and with one quick hit he threw both Saberdramon and Psychemon to the TV screen electrocuting them both.

Davis took a moment to try and register what had just happened. Yes they were their enemy's but the way Gargoylemon had bet them. It was horrifying almost like it wasn't what Veemon would do himself.

But then a question hit Davis how did Veemon become Gargoylemon in the first place. All Davis remembered was activated the armour Digi eggs.

That was what hit Davis at that moment. He took out his D terminal and started to check what was on it. He saw that the eggs that could be selected weren't courage or friendship but just light. This was Kari's D terminal. When he was trying to get to battle they both dropped their D terminals he probably picked the wrong one.

The other digidestined were trying to figure out themselves what exactly happened Veemon. What exactly happened?

Cody was the first one to speak "Who is that? Shouldn't it be Flamedramon or Raidramon? "He asked a little worried. The look in Gargoylemon's looked like the eyes of something that wanted blood.

Patamon looked at Hawkmon and Armadillomon "Did you guys know that we could use different Digi eggs?"

They both shook their heads, Hawkmon was the one that replied to the question "This is news to me completely."

Gotomon got up "Well we should do something I mean Gargoylemon looks like he's going to chew someone's head off."

Davis tried walking to Gargoylemon "Het Gargoylemon eh you did it buddy you beat them. So ah do you feel like going back to Veemon?" Davis asked his partner hoping that something would spark in the Digimon's mind that would turn him back.

Gargoylemon just simply roared with pure rage and anger at Davis as he was about to stamp him with his foot. Davis managed to jump back to avoid being flattened. The others had come to help him as they watched Gargoylemon destroying everything in his path.

Davis was trying to register what was happening "What happened to him?"

Tk just shook his head "We don't have time to think we need to get him to De digivolve."

Cody and Yolei nodded "Digi Armour energise!" They both said in sync.

**Armadillomon armour digivolve to Digmon the drill of power**

**Hawkmon armour digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love**

**Patamon digivolve to Angemon**

Gotomon got up "Ok Kari use one of Davis's Digi eggs then I can beat him and get then Digi egg of light back." Gotomon said. She didn't really want to beat Veemon but she couldn't let him continue with the mindless destruction.

Kari shook her head "I don't think we should do that Gotomon. Gargoylemon did this cause a different digiegg was used on him. I don't know if the same effect will happen to you since this is the first time it's happened and we can't have two raged Digimon."

Gotomon sighed knowing her partner was right. They had to trust Halsemon, Angemon and Digmon.

As the three Digimon were approaching Gargoylemon. Angemon was the first to say anything to Gargoylemon "Listen we don't want to fight you. We just need you to calm down for a moment."

But anything Angemon said to Gargoylemon was just met with faint ears. Gargoylemon just swung his tail at Angemon crushing him to the ground causing him to de digivolve to Patamon.

Halsemon flew down to get Patamon but Gargoylemon punched Halsemon away to the one of the football goals causing Halsemon to De digivolve back to Hawkmon.

Gargoylemon after dealing with the two digimon turned his head and looked slowly at Digmon.

Digmon got into a battle stance "Listen buddy we don't have to fight we can talk this out over some nice pizza and."

Gargoylemon picked Digmon up and swung him to the coliseum wall causing it break and for Digmon to de digivolve to Armadillomon as he was at one of the sides.

Gargoylemon screamed again and used his wings to fly him out of the coliseum towards the desert. Once he reached the desert the angered creature kept roaring as much as it could. But it didn't notice the light that was covering his body.

Soon Gargoylemon was slowly shrinking then in its place was a little blue dragon with a white face and little blue hands.

The group started to run to him. Yolei checked what happened to Gargoylemon "Hey he became DemiVeemon."

Hawkmon looked closer "Well it's probably since he used more power as Gargoylemon then he did as Flamedramon or Raidramon." He knew these things in fact every digimon knew about it. The more power you use the more it takes from you when you become a level that you are used to.

Davis walked slowly to DemiVeemon as he carefully picked him up "Hey buddy you ok?"

DemiVeemon opened his eyes "Yeah but I caused so much damage."

Tk shook his head "That wasn't your fault."

Davis nodded "It was mine"

Tk looked oddly at Davis since it was a time that he just responded to Tk without even thinking of what he was saying but he may have been thinking "I wasn't saying it was your fault Davis I meant it was the mix up."

Davis shook his head "It was my fault wasn't it Kari?"

Kari replied "Yes I mean no." Kari didn't mean what she said but something made her say it on accident considering the situation that was happening.

Davis sighed "Guys I should have token more responsibly. I mean I wasn't even thinking of what I was doing all I wanted was to beat that guy. But it almost cost my friend to become a something that dangerous and almost got my friends killed."

He took DemiVeemon higher "Buddy for now on were going to be a better team. I'm going to be the best partner and digidestined there can be I promise." DemiVeemon just looked at Davis and smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
